


另一个波顿家的男孩

by solosolosoul



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ramsay Bolton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solosolosoul/pseuds/solosolosoul
Summary: lofter上发不来的抹布对不起剥剥……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *拉姆斯不是人，如果他是的话绝对不会这么惨  
*西部世界AU

chapter3.1 一个忧伤的事中的一小部分（1）  
“席恩？”

他忘记自己已经在这条黑暗的通道里走了多久，未知和破碎的记忆让他的恐惧几乎要把他完全淹没。

拉姆斯•波顿睁大了眼睛，他潜意识里的直觉告诉他，他不应该走过去，这种场景就和他那个破碎的噩梦里的一模一样，他害怕极了，未知和过于强烈的真实感让他失去了伪装表情的能力，让他的冷汗像小溪一样流下来，他把手放在边上通道的墙壁上，他发现这些通道竟然不是普通的墙，而是铁做的，他手上的冷汗让他触摸它的手指打滑，大大削弱了他从墙壁和触摸那里得到的可以依靠的感觉。

他不应该再往前走了，因为这些墙壁消失了，他的手指摸索到了一个开阔地带，他的恐惧达到了极点，因为这一切都和噩梦里的完全一样，就连恐惧感也一模一样，可是在梦里——他倒吸了一口冷气，竭力不去想梦里的他有多不堪，可他无法做到，因为这一切都太荒谬了，太荒谬了……

拉姆斯•波顿当然不知道那一切其实不是噩梦，都只是他没有被清除干净的记忆碎片，他当然也不知道自己的真实身份，不是一个怙恶不悛的疯子，不是用来让这个故事线更加完整的一小部分，甚至不是波顿家嗜血残暴的私生子。

拉姆斯•波顿何许人也？他什么都不是，他只不过是这个罪恶游戏里用来满足顾客各种癖好的仿生人，一个高级些的玩具，一个有意思的商品，玩他的顾客为此付了钱，他没有资格不服从，他甚至也没有资格知道这件事。

故事线要求他以一个诡计多端的小人出现，然后虐待席恩，“猎捕”女孩，强奸珊莎，刺杀亲父，将继母和弟弟拿去喂狗，杀死瑞肯，最后失败被自己的猎狗咬死。他和他们，这些可怜的仿生人所能看见就是这些，他们仿生人不分高下（当然要除去觉醒后的卢斯和拥有汉尼拔面孔的多米尼克），他们一无所知且无能为力。

可是他不同，他比他们其他接待员要幸运，他也比他们其他接待员要不幸，他成功取悦了一个人类，这个人类和其他人类顾客不同，她现在是公司的最大股东，而且他成功让这个人类对他上了瘾，整整三十二年。

三十二年的记忆碎片。

他自己都不知道。

他不知道为什么自己会答应那个更本不存在也不需要他意见的交易，他也不知道自己的感情也是虚假的、被强加上去的，他看不见的真实是——他要通过这个幽深的通道、进入一个房间，然后把自己交给顾客，也许他会被截肢，第三次他被截过；也许他们会让他吞掉一整杯硝化甘油（他自己当然不知道这是什么）然后强奸他再从后面进去用火烧他的内脏，第八次她带领他们也就这么做了。也许还有摧残、囚禁、性侵、轮奸、辱骂、猥亵和一切这些人类可以想到的事。等待他的不是绝对不是什么好结局，就像是他自己说过的那句话那样，他被设定好要走进去，走进他的噩梦。他的哭喊不会有人听见。

可他仍然想逃跑，他几乎要忘记自己为什么而来，他的恐惧让他敏感的要发疯。有那么一瞬间，噩梦的碎片拖拽着他就要逃出来，他的手指碰到边缘的时候，他怕极了，他想转身就跑。

他本应该逃跑的。

但是在黑暗中，他看到了一绺金色的头发在微弱的光线中闪亮，那是席恩！他不会认错，他不可能认错，只有席恩，只有席恩的头发会有这么漂亮的光泽，他一眼就可以认出来，是的，席恩的头发有一种力量，也可以说席恩有一种力量，这种力量在黑暗中，在他昏暗肮脏的游戏室里会有那么一种救赎般的力量——虽然他一直努力在抗拒，用他的残暴、他的冷漠、他的疯狂去抗拒它，可他无法成功，因为这种救赎来自于席恩，他不由自主的被他吸引——那是席恩，确实是席恩……就像是黑暗中的光……

“你在这里，席恩。”

他听见自己的声音，他很高兴自己终于带上了他一直习惯于的那种阴森的声音，似乎每一个词都是咬牙切齿；他也同样高兴，他控制住了脸上的表情，不至于看上去那么恐惧，他憎恶恐惧所通向的内心的脆弱。这是习惯，人在紧张状态下最本我到反应就是习惯，虽然他只是个卑微的仿生人，可他也有这样类似于人类的设定去满足顾客的癖好。可是他犯了一个错误，一个致命的错误，他自己都无法察觉——

他脱口而出的是“席恩”而不是“臭佬”。

那确实是席恩，席恩像是坐在地上，他只能在微弱的光线中看到席恩弓着身子，好像很痛苦的样子，他猛然想起自己来到这里的目的，他的愤怒胜过了他的恐惧——啊，是他们，卢斯和珊莎，他们用臭佬代替了席恩，然后让他做一笔未知的交易，他们要他干什么呢？拉姆斯快速思索着，他天真的认为自己会安全的，因为毕竟他才是波顿家族唯一的继承人，卢斯不会敢杀死他的，那么肯定和席恩有关——也许臭佬当时就没有死，他们找到了臭佬，他杀死了臭佬，可是席恩……

眼前的席恩看上去很痛苦，他弓着身子，都没有回答他的话，难道是有人又虐待他不让他回答吗？难道是有人切除了他的声带或者让他变聋吗？这些事拉姆斯自己做起来他不会难过，他也不会生气，因为这是他的席恩，他的小宠物，可是一旦想到有其他人抢夺了他的特权，愤怒和嫉妒就让他将要发疯。所以他走上前去，忘却了自己的恐惧，感情线最终战胜了记忆。他不顾一切的走进了那片开阔区域，不顾一切的走向席恩，不顾一切得就像是他进来那样义无反顾。  
  
“砰！”他忽然听到了像是铁门关上的声音，他意识到这仿佛是一个陷阱，他在黑暗中往后看，他什么都看不到，只有未知的虚无，这个屋子里唯一能让他看到就只有席恩，他的金头发闪出的微弱光芒——可是他这时没有看席恩，他无法看到黑暗中席恩脸上表情，他不知所措。

“这就算是个陷阱又怎么样呢，这是我和卢斯做的交易，如果是卢斯给我的陷阱又能怎么样呢？我是他唯一的继承人，他既然要和我做交易，他不会想要杀掉我的。”拉姆斯在心里对自己说，“这一切只是为了让我恐惧，然后让我脆弱方便他谈条件。”他意识到这一点，然后直起身子来，仿佛这样就可以给自己力量，他觉得自己真的识破了卢斯的诡计，他觉得自己不会有事，他觉得这真的只是他和卢斯之间一个奇怪的交易，他以为这真的就是卢斯一手操办的一切，他还愚蠢的以为自己会赢，自作聪明的去想各种应对策略。

忽然，他感觉有另一个人的呼吸打在他的脖子上，像是野兽，但是他知道这种呼吸不是来自于一头野兽，而是来自一个人，这个人比他要高大，他什么声音都没有听到，他没听到这些声音却已经感受到了呼吸——不同寻常，他下意识的往自己的腰间去想抓出一把匕首，可是什么都没有，他猛然回想起他的匕首已经被收走了，一种失控的恼怒席卷了他的心。他觉得自己直接战胜那个人的可能性很低，他不擅长打架，他也打算冒险——“毕竟这是个交易。”他想，想让自己冷静下来。

可是他不能，这种呼吸搞得他很难受，拉姆斯下意识的往前一走，可是他发现自己碰到了一个什么东西，这个东西很坚硬，很冰凉，像是一块铁，可是又好像不是单纯的铁墙壁，不是铁的材质，他不知道。他想问这是怎么回事，他没有问，他的冷汗把他的衣服弄湿了，但他仍然坚持着，他告诉自己这是他们的策略，他们想模仿他的手笔，仿佛这样就可以像他一样玩弄人心似的，他告诉自己应该要镇静下来，这一切都是诡计，只是为了给卢斯自己的谈判增加筹码。他当然不知道这场交易种不会有卢斯过来，因为他正在和他做同样一件事，即取悦人类，在酒吧吧台上和汉尼拔一起，带着香槟和鸡尾酒，但是他们有区别，卢斯知道一切，卢斯的眼泪早就流光了。

可是他是拉姆斯•波顿，他的眼泪没有流光，他的眼泪很廉价——他自己不知道这一点，他还以为自己会和卢斯一样。所以这会拉姆斯不打算说话，他也不打算问为什么，他熟悉这种未知恐惧的操作，他在席恩身上做过同样的事，他知道疑问越多越脆弱，越脆弱胜算越小。他回头忘席恩待过的地方看，已经没有光线了，恢复了一片昏黑，席恩不见了，他越来越感觉自己陷在了一个该死的陷阱里。他咬住牙，再一次告诉自己不会有事。

可是他听到不远处的声音，像是有人把小刀划在铁墙上，他告诉自己这是刻意制造出来的恐慌，他告诉自己这是一个圈套，他要保持镇静，可是他还没有来得及完成这一过程，一根冰凉的铁质东西已经放在了他的脸颊上，他屏住呼吸，突然袭击让他僵住了，那根东西从他的脸颊慢慢滑向下巴，然后再往锁骨那里移动，然后它离开了他，拉姆斯悄悄松了口气，未知让他紧张，可能这是武器吧，卢斯想用武器来吓唬他，他不是个小男孩，他也不是懦夫，他知道这是卢斯的心理战，所以他没有放松警惕，却仍然在纠结是否要先开口，先说什么话。

最终他决定了，他还是打算先打破沉默，因为四面漆黑，他有理由要求在光亮处完成交易。他清了清嗓子，压抑紧张，最大可能的用接近平时正常的语调说话——“很好，”拉姆斯说，握了个空拳，假装自己手里还有一把匕首，他尽可能冷静，然后尽量用有礼貌的声音慢慢说，“我很高兴代替我父亲来这里完成这笔交易，但是我觉得在黑暗中讲话并不恰当。”

“是啊，我也不想带着夜视镜，它们很不舒服。”后面发出了熟悉的女声，拉姆斯困惑到了极致，不单只是因为她说的名词他一无所知，还因为这个声音听起来和珊莎几乎一样只是它更轻、更苍老，像是叹息。然后那个冰凉的铁东西又放到了他的脸上，而这一次它开始在他嘴唇周围慢慢的以圈形移动，它就要弄到他嘴唇上了，他却又感觉到脖子上的粗重的呼吸。

“珊莎，你为什么会在这里？”他说，感觉莫名其妙，珊莎不应该也不可能在这里，即使真的是珊莎，他也无法理解她的行为，她想威胁他？这不像是要杀了他。

“不，不，亲爱的拉姆斯，我不是珊莎，就像你不是卢卡。”她说下去，铁东西又离开他了，他紧绷的肌肉又松软了下来，四周寂静——忽然他感觉自己一下子被她推挤到了冰冷的墙上，他大吃一惊，不知道她在干什么，只是下意识的挣扎，他屏住呼吸，在那面冰冷的东西上摸索着寻找着力点，好让自己撑起来然后反攻，两边都有手紧紧的摁住了他，他无法动弹，更别说挣脱，可是他仍然扭动身子挣扎。拉姆斯一头雾水，不知道他们的行为是为了什么，有什么目的，也不知道这和这次交易有什么关系，他的心越跳越快，紧张到了极点，冷汗流淌着，这种感觉就和噩梦里的一模一样，他抑制住自己想叫的冲动，想用脚去往后踢蹬，他踢了个空。

“什么？”拉姆斯大声问，想给自己增加勇气，可没有人回答他，他想继续说下去却无能为力，因为他现在被重重的压在了那堵冰冷异样的墙上，那个人的体重如此重，他几乎无法呼吸。他感觉到自己的双手被猛地拉扯到了后方，由两个人的动作如此粗暴以至于他的手腕被弄得生疼，他挣扎着想挣脱，那个压着他的人有一下子把他给往上顶了上去，他双脚凌空，只能做无意义的踢蹬。压着他的人忽然放松了，他缓了一口气，他感觉到他的双手被扣到了一起然后被一个铁质的东西扣在了一起，他不知道是那两个人还是压着他的那个人控制住他的双手的，但是他的双手确实已经被手铐紧紧的扣在一起。他又被重重的敲到了墙上，他感觉到自己的头上已经开始出血，温热的血液流下来，然后他听见了耳边的笑声，只有男人的笑声，陌生男人的笑声。

拉姆斯头晕目眩，却仍然坚持挣扎，虽然他的挣扎只是在空中扭动着，仿佛这样就可以逃跑，重重的敲击让他的脑子非常混乱，可是他隐隐约约的又好像回到了他的噩梦里，他不敢去想他噩梦里发生的事，但是他也可以感觉到这次交易已经变了味，已经完全变成了陷阱。拉姆斯就只想让自己平静下来，他默默在心里的告诉自己，“这只是卢斯的把戏，他想让我吃点苦头。”拉姆斯这样想可是记忆的碎片在不断提醒他，这不是，这不是卢斯的诡计，这是地狱，这是地狱……拉姆斯咬着牙抑制自己想叫一声的冲动，冷静，冷静，平静下来……

“这小婊子和他妈一模一样，他妈当年怀他的时候也是这么挣扎的不是吗？”一个男人说，后面紧随着其他两个人的哄笑，这内容是卢斯告诉他的，可这又不是卢斯的声音，这句话激怒了他，可他没有回骂，因为他知道如果他反应的话会正中他们下怀，可他的愤怒确实让他暂时忘却了头上的伤痛，他脑子里闪过了无数个处理他们的办法，闪过了他的猎狗把他们撕成碎片的画面。拉姆斯保持了谨慎，仍然是原来挣扎扭动的频率，虽然他这样像条搁浅的鱼，可是至少他没有把自己害怕的东西暴露给他们。

当然了，这些人怎么可能不知道拉姆斯害怕的东西呢？他只是一个小小的卑微的仿生人，他们当然可以控制他说出来他内心深处的东西。

“他不是在挣扎，他是在勾引你们呢，你瞧他节奏保持的多好啊。他母亲挺聪明的，知道不该去怀他这个不知廉耻的丢脸杂种。”又是那个苍老慵懒的女声，带着嘲讽，她发现了他的心思，这句子羞辱的意味更重了，仿佛他只是个欠操的婊子。拉姆斯知道这是个陷阱，他感觉到愤怒也为黑暗中的未知而害怕，只是，人都有所求，他们对他做的只不过是想让他让步，然后从他那里获取一些东西，只要他有足够的耐心，他相信赢的一定是他——

“啊！”他惊的叫了出声，因为他没有想到他们真的开始撕扯他的衣服和裤子。不——不——不——在梦里他被一群人侵犯了，虐待了，他能感觉到他们，却无法看见他们，他们玷污了他，胡作非为，他宁可去死；可是现在他们所做的事情和梦里开始的场景如此相似——他们撕扯掉了他身上用来包裹私处的所有衣服，还剩最后一件遮羞的内饰，他拼命挣扎，他说不出话来，恐惧和羞耻感充满了他的脑子，他只想逃，他本来就不应该……这时他们大发慈悲的停下了，他们不会梦里那样奸污他吗？他不知道，他很害怕，非常害怕，他却屏住呼吸，竭尽全力不让自己颤抖，好冷，他裸露在外面的皮肤冻的要命，可是他最关心的不是这些，而是他是否能够……他们没有人说话，他在空中的挣扎慢慢减弱变成了因寒冷而有的生理性颤抖，空气凝固了。

拉姆斯的脸贴在墙上，竭尽全力的看着周围想要发现光线，或者是席恩的金头发，可这里只有一片昏黑……“不！”他感觉自己身上的最后一块衣料被撕扯下来，然后很多手，不只一双，这些手在他珍珠一样光滑的皮肤上粗野的摸来摸去，有些往前面去挤压他娇小的乳头，有些拍打他的屁股，还有一只手，往他前面延伸过去。拉姆斯完全明白了他们要对自己做什么。“把你们的脏手拿开！”他的脚在空中踢蹬，却一下子像是被摔在地下一样，那个刚才支撑他体重的人把他一下子放开，他重重的落在地上，膝盖贴着前面的冷墙。

“他可真湿。”那个女人说，她是在用他的冷汗侮辱他，声音就像是苍老的珊莎，难道是珊莎来报复他？可冥冥之中他觉得这不是珊莎，他回想她之前说的话，她不是珊莎，他不是卢卡，什么是卢卡，他不明白却感觉心里有什么东西被触动了，女人说下去：“怎么湿成这样啊，太久没有人操你，你想要了吗？你的猎狗不能满足你了吗？”

她这话什么意思，拉姆斯非常愤怒，可是他又不知道这是为什么，她想要的是什么？卢斯说这是一笔交易，可是她这种刺耳难听的话只是在刺他的自尊心，这有什么意义，他们想干什么——拉姆斯不想沉浸在自己悲苦的噩梦中，因为梦里这些人只有一个目的，就是玩弄他、伤害他、像婊子一样的对待他，只是由于单纯的阴暗而撕碎他的自尊心——拉姆斯竭尽全力的告诉自己，他们不是单纯的在自己身上作乐，而是有所求，不管他们要的是什么，金钱或者权力，他们就想在攻心游戏中为自己增加筹码——可是直觉让他觉得他们就是在单纯的……

“放开我！”拉姆斯立刻感觉有人一把捏住了他的私处，不是在把玩而是在破坏性的拉扯，他的手被扣在背后他无法够到那个人，他现在被强迫跪在地上他也无法踢到对方，他想咬，可是黑暗中无法发现他们。就像是一只被囚禁在笼子里的金丝雀……“啊！”拉姆斯叫起来，噩梦和恐惧淹没了他的理智，他尝试着去把从前那个狡猾恶毒的小人叫回来，可是那时不行——因为现在那个人正疯狂的拉扯着他的阳具，手指甲掐着皮肉，他觉得他就要把他给掐穿了，捏坏了，他们不会阉了他吧？一个可怕的念想出现在他脑中，就像是他这么对待席恩一样，过度的疼痛让他叫起来，却只能让他们笑的更厉害，他挣扎着扭动腰肢，双臂毫无意义的挣扎着，两条腿移动着，他们却嘲笑他是个男妓，在他耳边说低俗的羞辱的词句，在他耳边嬉笑，增加了他的羞耻感。

拉姆斯在黑暗中看不见其他人，他拼命移动了腿想让自己换个姿势，他把自己的身体抬起来，却立刻有人把手指捅进了他从未被开辟过的也可以说是被开辟了一万次的紧致小洞。他不知道自己有多紧——拉姆斯的后庭为了满足那个人类被设置的非常紧致，比女婴的喉咙还要紧致，却又富有弹性，可以容纳下许多她想让他容纳的东西——前面和后面同时出现的不适感让拉姆斯非常痛苦，他想叫，可是他又咬住了自己的嘴唇抑制痛苦，可是那个人不让他好过，他或者她的手指在里面搅动着，发出让他听到里面发出的极度羞耻的声音，他扭过头去不愿意再听，而有一只手固定了他的头逼迫他听下去，那个羞辱他的人加快了频率，他喉咙里不由自主的发出类似呜咽的声音，他确实快哭了，耳边的下流话，他们给他造成的前面的疼痛和后面的不适让他从来都没有那么羞耻过——在他的认知里，从来没有人敢对他这么做，除非是在噩梦里，他再一次感觉自己在地狱里。“撕拉”他听到撕扯的声音，他不知道那是什么，也不像是自己的衣服，也不像是任何他听见过的东西。

“你们，啊，是谁……”他挣扎着想问，想要说出侮辱人的话，却立刻失去了咒骂的能力，因为他们把一块破布一样的东西塞进他的嘴，然后一个非常粘的东西贴住了他的嘴，他的咒骂变成了呻吟一样的含糊不清。这已经不可能只是一次简单的谈判了，他们羞辱他，到底是为了什么，拉姆斯不知道，但是他知道为了可以把这和他的噩梦分离开来，他仍然在欺骗自己似的在心里认定这是一次不同寻常的谈判，虽然他自己也知道这不是，绝对不是——

“拉姆斯，所谓的拉姆斯•波顿。”有一个男人说，拉姆斯感觉到那些折磨人的手指一下子离开了他的身体，他暂时的放松了，他想说话可是他说不出。他放松的太早了，很快有人抓住他的臀部，迅速的抬起来，他的两条腿挣扎着，只是在地上乱蹬着画圈，他以为别人在黑暗中看不见他的表情，他错了，因为这些顾客带着夜视镜，他下意识的往后看去，脸上的恐惧被看得一清二楚，所以他们嘻笑起来。

“我真讶异这个欠操的杂种是怎么好意思接受波顿这个姓氏，你看他，真淫荡。”他们揉捏着他的臀部好像他是某个低级妓院里的娼妓，他的臀部在他们的手里滑来滑去，增加了他内心的痛苦、恐惧和羞耻感。“他都不配雪诺这个姓氏，我们恐怖堡的士兵都说，他是靠色诱他父亲才得到这个姓氏的。你真该听听他晚上自慰的声音，那才是真正的婊子……”他们哄笑起来。他愤怒的想要咒骂，他的咒骂没有用，因为他无法说话，只能发出低微的声响——这是污蔑，赤裸裸的污蔑，他更本没有在恐怖堡自慰过，因为他不需要自慰，他身边不缺女人，他已经占有了米兰达——他无法应对他们，他们猛地把他的臀部往后扯，他被束缚的双手和头部重重的磕在了前方的墙面上，可是他们把他的大腿往后拖，他不得不翘起屁股来保持重心，他以一个非常屈辱的姿势出现在他们中间，他们还是坚持揉捏着他臀部上柔软的肌肉。“瞧啊，他迫不及待了，我们得抓住机会，这可是波顿大人的福利……”他们在他耳边嘲笑他，表现的对他嗤之以鼻，他抑制住内心想哭的冲动，咬着牙。他不知道，他翘起来的臀部即使是在夜视条件下也是那么的光滑美丽，可以很好的引起他们的欲望。

不要——不要——请不要——像是噩梦，他的内心呼喊着，他嘴里发出的却不是呼喊。羞辱让他真的非常想哭，可是拉姆斯没有立刻哭出来，他还在维护自己的最后一丝尊严，他自己也不知道这是为了什么，他想要让他们付出代价，这不可能，因为，现在他的手、脚和牙齿都同时被束缚着，即使他非常理智也无法挣脱。他在快速思索着办法——“唔——”他几乎要尖叫出来了，他本来可以尖叫出来的，但是这一声尖叫破碎在从他自己身上撕下来的碎布和胶带后面。他的臀部被忽然掰开，硕大充血的阳具不顾一切的冲撞进来，它顶撞着他，他感觉自己的肠子都要被捅破了，拉姆斯立刻痉挛起来，他尝试着把自己蜷缩起来或者逃离此处，他失败了，因为其他人的手阻止了他的这个举动，他只能蜷缩自己的手指和脚趾。他想要抓住那堵墙，可是它出奇的光滑，他无法在那上面留下痕迹来转移注意力。他不得不把自己痛苦的声音释放出来，可是他又无法完全释放他那种像是要被他们杀死一样的尖叫，生理的泪水和羞辱的泪水混杂在一起，从他的眼眶里滚落，他绝望的发现自己在哭——可是更糟糕的是拉姆斯的后庭被设置的像女婴的喉咙那么狭小紧致，却又为了满足她的癖好而设计的异常富有弹性，可以塞下她想看到里面被塞的大部分东西——所以现在他的小洞由于过分的紧致，正在以令人讶异的弹性不可思议的吞噬着入侵他的那一部分，像是个荡妇一样的紧贴着它。他们看到了这一点，肆无忌惮的嘲笑他。

“唔——”虽然拉姆斯竭力克制，故事线里他也是一个施虐者，他知道这种哭泣和呻吟会给他带来多大麻烦。可他仍然抑制不住的呜咽了出来，太痛了，实在是太痛了——那副硕大的阳具在折磨着他，那个人疯狂的冲撞着拉姆斯，完全没有想过那具脆弱娇小的肢体是否可以承受那么多，因为他不是真的，他是个仿生人，他是个玩具，玩具像人但不是人，怎么可以给玩具以人的待遇呢？！他呜咽着承受一次又一次疯狂的冲撞，每一次冲撞都像是要刺破他的肠子，然后从他的喉咙里刺出来，冲破那层碎布和胶带。他倒是希望真的可以这样，这样他不能哭泣也不会就这样被压抑在胶带后方被碾碎，只能将痛苦锁死在喉咙里，再吞咽会体内。他扭动着想要去躲避，可是它一次又一次的粉碎了他想逃跑的幻想，深深的刺进去，他更希望是一把刀，那样至少他完了，他不会再因此受折磨。可是这不可能，他们嘲笑着他，用“杂种”“荡妇”“婊子”“男妓”“狗”“私生子”一类的词组合在一起构成非常伤他自尊的话，后面的人又不停的顶撞着他，用下流的粗话来污蔑他，捏造出恐怖堡他的种种更本不存在的下流行为，加深了他的屈辱感。拉姆斯无法叫喊，更别说骂人，屈辱和痛苦演绎成极度的恐慌，他徒劳的想要用自己后面柔软的肌肉去抗拒它，却只能激发他们更加强烈的欲望。

不知道从哪里来的皮鞭“啪”的一声击打在他毫无防备的身体上，引发了电击般的刺痛感，拉姆斯看不见是谁在打他，也看不见鞭子抽过来的方向，他想要逃开鞭子，却又被后方无节奏的完全破坏性的刺痛给弄得快死了，然后又是鞭子。不——不要——救救我——救救我——救命——拉姆斯的泪水、汗水和头上伤口流下来的血水结合在了一起。后面的人咆哮着陷的更深，把那些像是融化铁水一样的灼热直接送到他体内，拉姆斯拼命挣扎，想要从墙上爬上去逃跑，他的手指无能为力的乱抓着，费劲千辛万苦也只是往上移动了一点点。可是就在这一点点的距离中，他自己前方之前被捏肿的私处再一次的被人把玩起来，他们粗鲁的嘲笑着它的长度，伴随着鞭子火一样的灼烧感和后庭的冲击，噩梦般的恐慌让拉姆斯失去了除啜泣和挣扎以外的一切能力，他无法在这种情况下起兴致，他们就愈发屈辱的嘲笑起他的尺寸来，他们说他去妓院都是让妓女从后面捅他，说他养狗就是为了让自己的狗来舔他的小穴，他们说的这种话很多，他不大听得进去，因为他现在关注的并非这个，他在恐慌的漩涡里，他觉得这就是一个地狱——地狱——这就是地狱——救命——救救我——放过我——

拉姆斯的头脑被过度的疼痛搅乱了，混成一团，他不知道自己该闭上眼睛还是睁大眼睛，睁大眼睛是一团黑暗，闭上眼睛还是一团黑暗；他抗拒他们会得到痛苦，他接受他们仍然会得到痛苦。他只能安慰自己说——拉姆斯，这是交易，这只是为了羞辱你，他们有他们的目的，他们别有所求——鞭子抽他的力度减弱了，而前面捏他的疼痛感也小下来了，后方的顶撞频率小了下来，他更加恐慌了，因为凭他故事线里的直觉，黑暗中这种忽然的没有任何征兆的减弱不是个好的暗示，他们在放松他的警惕心，然后趁他不被突然袭击。拉姆斯做好了这个准备，他咬着牙，回侧过头去瞪视他们，做出凶狠的样子，虽然他看不见，但是他相信他们看得见。他想起来他们是恐怖堡的士兵，他被他们奸污了，但是他仍然是个贵族，他要告诉他们，他还没有被他们摧毁，他要他们付出代价，他假装自己脸上的泪水只是汗水，他们想要摧毁他的意志，他要告诉他们，他们不能得逞——

“唔！唔——唔！唔——唔——”拉姆斯崩溃般的，歇斯底里的哭了起来，鼻子一吸一吸的像是啜泣，胸脯剧烈的起伏着，更多泪水挥洒下来，夹杂着血，夜视条件下就像是雨水一样，但是比雨水更凄美——他不会想到，另一副阳具，更长但同样硕大，在前一副还没有离开的情况下冲撞进来。它们一前一后轮流往他的深处传递铁水般的灼热。拉姆斯几乎要被他们撕成两半，他浑身上下都在颤抖，内心的恐慌、撕裂的疼痛和被压抑的哭泣让他像只濒死的天鹅，徒劳的扭转着，被撕碎。他的脚想要移动，他疼得做不到。他紧紧的闭上眼睛，他知道自己脸上羞辱的恐惧已经完全被其他人看见，因为他们在冲他狂笑，像是一群魔鬼，就是一群魔鬼。可是这种时候还有人用鞭子抽打他，还有人掐着他娇小的乳头，还有人玩弄他的私处。他最微小的移动都会被报以最残忍的顶撞。他们粗糙的皮肤和皮肤上一层不舒服的布料恶毒的磨蹭在他原本柔滑到有些晶莹剔透的皮肤上，还有厚厚的手指甲，抓着他的臀部、腰部，有人抓住了他的头发迫使他往后仰去，防止他用头撞墙。拉姆斯觉得自己已经被撕的粉碎了，如果他可以看见的话他会证实这一点。他流血了，身上很多地方同时流血。救命——他想呼喊，他真的很想呼喊一声。在他的认知里，他从来都没有被人这么羞辱侵犯过，虽然他已经整整被侵犯了三十二年，他仍然像个处子，对这一切一无所知，除了自己的噩梦，故事线里没有任何东西给他这个暗示。绝望、痛苦、恐惧、羞耻……

他肉感十足的身体实际上很娇小很脆弱，他过于紧小，她和他们给他带来的痛苦已经远远超过他原本可以做出类人反应所能承受的最大值。拉姆斯颤抖着哆嗦着，他痛苦吞下了哭喊，泪水把黑头发粘在额头上，这个智能玩具就要被破坏了，逐渐显露出机器的本性——是的，对于他来说，他们的笑声越来越渺远，他身上的痛苦越来越虚无。他的意识逐渐消失，他的中央控制系统逐渐失效，他即将陷入休眠状态——他们从他身体里抽离开来，让混杂的液体顺着他原本无暇美好的臀部往下滴落。他们把他从墙上放开，让他像狗一样的匍匐在地，大笑着。他不生气也不羞耻，他脸上已经失去了类人的复杂表情，逐渐变得像真正的机器一样麻木、冷冰冰，只有还没有流下来的泪水在装饰它，给它以表情。有人撕掉了他嘴上的胶带，撑大了他的嘴，一边侵犯他一边嘲讽他，他无法听清，更别说他的眼睛闭上了，喉咙里痛苦委屈的声音、湿润的睫毛和微弱的呼吸是他现在仅有的还像人的反应。

他的系统短暂的死机过一段时间，他当然不知道这是所谓的死机，他以为他昏倒了。只是迷迷糊糊的感觉到他们把他绑在了一把椅子上。他的中央处理器再次上线的时候，他才发现自己真的被绑在一把椅子上。他神志不清，无法确认一切，只是他们的笑声越来越响……

灯一下子全亮了，等拉姆斯恢复视觉的时候，他看到了面前的人，一个苍老的女人，不是珊莎；三个丑陋的男人，也不是恐怖堡的士兵——他们欺骗了他，他仍然坐在那张椅子上，手绑在背后，前面和后面的疼痛刺激着他的每一根神经，他痛的喘不过气，他们忽然停止了对他的大声嘲笑，安静下来收敛了笑容——终于要和他谈条件了吗？他笑起来，像个快乐的疯子一样笑着来挑衅他们，他感觉到了胜利的喜悦，尽管眼前还留着被强奸而流出来的屈辱的泪水，但是总算，他还是赢了，他猜中了他们的心思，这不是——

“啊！！！”拉姆斯绝望的尖叫，这声尖叫比被剥夺贞操的小女孩还要真、还要响、还要绝望，他陷入了绝望的漩涡甚至连泪水都被绝望压抑。

他们散开，让他看见了那所谓的墙面，不是墙面，而是镜子，一面巨大的镜子，他坐在那里，双脚凌空，赤裸着，只有四肢边缘还留着些许碎布，他刚刚被他们轮奸了，他的阳器蔫倒着又红又肿还流着血，白色和红色的液体顺着他的腿滴到地上，还在往下滴，他苍白的皮肤上留存着被抓、被啃咬的痕迹和因为发热而有的浅粉色，他的嘴那么红还留存着荒淫又残暴的体液，嘴唇边上还有一点胶带没有被撕掉，他苍白的脸上留下的被殴打的红痕和泪水完美的结合了他绝望的、让人窒息的表情。他看见了自己这般模样，也看见前面留在镜子上的，留在地上的污渍和血液，可这都不是原因——  
  
席恩•葛雷乔伊就站在他后面，看着镜子里他的狼狈样，脸上带着一丝没有感情的，嘲讽的微笑。

TBC


	2. 失落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抹布  
鱼对剥不友好，非常不友好

这个拉姆斯•波顿的肢体虽然精巧但是很脆弱，比原来那个要脆弱的多，他的肢体对于痛苦的承受能力很低。因为他最开始并不是为了拉姆斯•波顿这个名字而设计的，他最开始完全配不上这个过于响亮的名字，他是卢卡•巴桑罗姆，只是鼹鼠村的一个小人物。这就是为什么他的肢体根本不适合战斗，因为他最开始就根本不是为了战斗而设计的，他最开始的设计目的就是观赏和亵玩，像一棵树一只鸟一样的用来观赏和亵玩。

他不适宜一下子承受太多的痛苦，这一点本应该被修改的，因为他很容易因为过高强度的凌辱而短暂死机，他本应该为了取悦客户而被设置成席恩•葛雷乔伊这种身体特质的。可是弗吉尼亚坚持保存了他精巧而脆弱的特征，又要求其他工程师提高他的恢复能力和耐力，这反倒更有意思。

“臭佬……”拉姆斯低声说，认知十分混乱，他的直觉和分析都告诉自己——这个人已经不是他的臭佬了，他甚至也不是席恩，他像是一个怪物，一个会给他施加无限痛苦的怪物，他不会来救他，他不会的，他只会伤害他——可是拉姆斯不愿意承认这一点，他的内心在咆哮着催使自己快逃，可是他没办法逃，他的身体被束缚着，他的内心也在抗拒，他不相信席恩会对他施加暴力，他不相信——他不会，席恩不会对他施暴的，他说过的，他说过很多次，他爱他——

这么想很不明智，因为席恩已经被关掉了对于拉姆斯的感情线，他是机器，他只是机器，机器只会按照程序运行。他的程序不是他能够想象的。

“臭佬？可是我明明听见你叫的是席恩呀，老爷。”席恩说着，靠近他，保持着那种微笑，这让拉姆斯很害怕，这种笑容和他的记忆碎片不断的提醒他——这不是席恩——这不是他的席恩——他的臭佬——这是一个有着席恩面孔的恶魔——拉姆斯吸了一口气，看着镜面中的席恩，无视他所看见的事实和他残缺记忆所提醒他的过去，他不相信自己，他选择信任席恩，就算再来一千次他也会选择信任席恩，弗吉尼亚设置的他对席恩的感情线很牢固，比他想象的要牢固的多，甚至比弗吉尼亚自己想象的还要牢固，因为有一部分，在这个卑微的仿生人系统里的一部分，一个隐藏在他系统里的备份，那个部分他们其他人都看不到，那是关于席恩的，他给他带来的全部的美好——席恩把手放在了他的肩膀上，重重的捏起来，动作那么重导致拉姆斯不得不弓起身子来减轻疼痛，他在竭尽全力的防止自己叫出声来。他成功了，用咬牙和轻微的颤抖压抑了它，可是席恩的下一个动作是抓起他的下巴，用力一按，强迫他张开嘴，让两排雪白的小牙和里面嫩红的舌头暴露在空气中，似乎是在卸下他的最后一件武器。他刚刚被他们悲惨的强奸过，他们没有去清理他，因为他们对他的侮辱还远没有结束，红润的嘴唇周围还带着些血和污秽，席恩居高临下的看着他，竟然用手指摸起他嘴角残存的污秽来。这个动作又暧昧又带着羞辱的成分，他不由自主的哆嗦了一下，可是他什么都不能做，他挣扎着扭动了起来，可是他被人绑在椅子上，他扭动着却只能让席恩更用力的按他的嘴部，迫使他张开的更大，白色的液体顺着嘴角流淌着。  
  
他们的地位现在换的多么厉害呀，现在的他那么不堪，像个廉价娼妓一样的被困在椅子上。可是席恩看上去又干净又健康，还带着贵族气派，仿佛他对他做的一切都不值一提，他仍然是那个自傲的公子。席恩扭过头来检查着他们对他做出的损坏，碰碰他肢体上乌青，又往俯下身去看他的下体，他把他疲软流着血的阳具抬起来，仔细检查它的后面，仿佛是在审视他。席恩又动手要把他的大腿分开，他努力用腿的力量去抗拒，可是由于刚刚在冰冷的地板上跪了太长时间，他的腿没有任何力气。席恩用力一掰，两条雪白的大腿被猛地分开，拉姆斯好不容易压抑住一声惊叫——太羞耻了，真是太羞耻了，他现在就像个可怜的婊子，被皮条客检查着伤口，不过现在的情况非常不乐观，因为暴露，原本聚集在体内的血和污秽从内部流了出来，又顺着椅子在地上留下更多的痕迹。席恩明明可以通过镜子看到全部，可他却选择自己低头凑近看，他的呼吸海浪一样打在拉姆斯裸露的皮肤上，他检查的时候凑的那么近，鼻尖几乎可以碰到他的那些被羞辱过的部位。从前这些呼吸、席恩的接近、就算只是席恩望向自己，都会给拉姆斯以一种舒适自由的快感，一种在内心深处的动情，可是如今，拉姆斯几乎要颤抖了，肌肉紧绷，被自己从前的玩具这样打量不是什么很好的体验——可是他更关心的并不是地位——席恩不会的——这是席恩，他不会的——席恩——席恩站起来了，用轻蔑的眼神凝视他，比打量一件廉价商品都还要更轻蔑。拉姆斯挣扎着把自己的两条腿合拢，虽然这个动作很痛，他仍然这么做，席恩又用力的把他的两条腿掰开，结痂的伤口重新破裂，新的鲜血从里面流了出来。

廉价货。

三个男人和一个女人开始大声嘲笑他，相互之间小声交谈，又用手对他指指点点，然后又大声嘲笑起来，这比大声交谈侮辱更难受，因为不知道侮辱的内容，不知道就意味着无限的可能。可是这个信号却没有让拉姆斯灰心，反而让他感觉到了一丝生机——因为他回想到了自己利用席恩的一次经历，他让他去说服那些铁种，他不费力气就让他们开了门——这个小小的仿生人竟然想用自己故事线中的情节来揣测他的那些雇主的思想。这怎么可能呢？可是他就是这么愚蠢，他就是不肯认识到自己就真的只是一个玩具的事实，就是单纯的以为他们是想让席恩来刺激他，诱使他走进他们的陷阱，他承认他一开始看到席恩确实很怕，因为噩梦告诉他一些他觉得根本不合事理的东西。

“来吧，梦就只是梦，你们果然是有所求，不管你们用的手段有多卑劣，你们就只是在消磨我的意志——”拉姆斯在心里对自己说，试图驱散自己关于噩梦的回忆，“就像是我曾经这样利用席恩一样，你们也是用席恩来对付我——贱民，你们终究还是逊我一筹！”他恢复了理智，站在施虐者的角度自己考虑了一会儿，愚蠢的猜测他们是些铁种，也许和卢斯有什么他不知道的密谋，不过瓦妲已经怀孕了，还是个男孩——拉姆斯不知道他们到底想干什么，不过他立刻意识到，他的处境相当危险，也许那个男孩已经出生了——无论如何，最好不要让他们知道自己对席恩的感情，这会带来麻烦——很多麻烦，他自己又开始愚蠢而天真的盘算起如何去拉拢席恩救自己——不过他很快就失去了这个机会。

席恩把他粗暴的扔到了地上，女人开始挥舞鞭子，灼烧感在他的皮肤上疯狂到刺激他，他暗暗发誓绝对不会哭出来。不会在席恩面前哭出来，他要维护他的尊严，他知道这仍然存在。

很快，他那虽然已经流了血但仍然漂亮的臀部被一个人给粗暴的抬起来，又有人把手指伸进去，发出羞耻的响声。可是这一次，拉姆斯没有想要逃走，他扭头望向了席恩，充血的浅色眼睛注视着他，仿佛在说——“你还在装什么呢？你为什么不过来救我，你有机会救我，席恩！你看见了吗？你在想什么呀，席恩？他们对你到底做了什么？”——席恩毫无所动，微笑着默默的注视着这一切。这让拉姆斯很害怕，他努力掩饰了这点，想要再观察一会席恩，一只手揪住了他的头发，迫使他扭转过去。

“请好好欣赏吧，我的王子。”老女人对着席恩的方向大声喊着，又一次抽打他毫无防备的身体。拉姆斯咬住牙，不让自己叫出声来。

“他们是些铁种，他们想要的是复仇，他们给卢斯以利益，卢斯把席恩还给他们，给他们报仇的机会——这是一个交易，卢斯和这些人到交易。”拉姆斯猛然意识到自己的角色，自己有可能真的已经被卢斯白手当礼物一样的送给了这些铁种，当然他猜对了很多，除了把顾客当成铁种这样一个小失误以外他都猜对了。

一个男人把他摁在地上，开始像狗一样的操弄他的小穴，巨大的阳具把还未痊愈的伤口再一次弄破，血液和之前他们留下的污秽被顶撞了回去，再一次引起了撕裂般的疼痛，拉姆斯狠狠咬住了自己的嘴唇，立刻在上面咬出了血，鲜红的血液让他的嘴唇看上去非常性感而非癫狂，这只会再一次激起他们的欲望。他一个人趴在这里，头部被按着，像条狗一样，拉姆斯却没有想到自己的悲哀，因为他现在极度想要知道席恩的反应，他想知道席恩——他忠实的臭佬，他相信他仍然忠实，虽然那种嘲笑般的表情让他很害怕，但是，他相信，他仍然对他忠实，他仍然是臭佬，他的，他的臭佬，因为他之前听到他叫他老爷了——那么席恩现在是什么样的，他的内心在受煎熬吗？看到他，他的老爷，他的主人，现在被人像一条狗一样操弄，他说过他爱着他，那么他……

那个男人离开了他，显然离开的太早了，这不是什么好的预兆，拉姆斯想要抬起头来却立刻被另一只手抓住头发。他被扔向镜子，下巴狠狠的撞在镜子上，他发出一声呜咽。

“看看你自己，小贱人，好看吗？这好看吗？你可真好看。记住，你要一直看。”女人抓着他的头发强迫他望向镜面。

镜子里的拉姆斯简直可以用悲惨来形容，可是他不关心，他早就看到过自己，他知道自己刚才被强奸是什么样的，他知道自己再被强奸一次又会是什么样，他不在乎，他不在乎自己即将变成的样子——他在乎席恩的反应，拉姆斯想要通过镜子看席恩的脸，看看他的表情是否有变化。可是他看不到，他们把他按的那么紧。他只能用余光看到席恩那一绺金黄的头发，那么炫目，那让他战胜噩梦走了进来，那会帮助他再一次战胜自己的噩梦吗？还是说那才会成为他的噩梦。

拉姆斯挣扎扭动着只想看见席恩，他迫切的想看见他的反应，因为这会给他力量，一种力量去抗拒后方的疼痛和他们那些羞辱性的脏话带给他的哀伤。他想看到，想看到席恩面露惧色，他想看到席恩破碎的样子，为他，再一次，因为他。拉姆斯想着，是他又一个关于席恩的不切实际的梦——

席恩是被他们逼迫的，他被他们强迫这么做，其实他内心已经被击碎了，可是冥冥之中他觉得自己只会被他击碎。

拉姆斯被拖拽着又来到一个平台上，这个地方明显要比其他地方高，像是一个木制的台子，当然了，之前一直在黑暗中，他无法看清房间的全貌，他完全没有注意到这个台子。可是现在他们把他拖拽到台子上强迫他趴着，他意识到了一个可怕的可能性——就是，他们要在席恩面前展示这一全过程，要让他像低级妓院那种该死的廉价娼妓一样展示这一切——可是这又能怎么样了呢？拉姆斯往席恩那里看过去，他其实内心还是带着期待，他想看到席恩的脸，他不再在乎这种行为有多羞耻——因为他已经被羞辱过了，他已经被看到被检查过了，席恩已经可以通过伤口判断他被他们蹂躏过了，他还会害怕什么，他还会害怕再被看到吗？

拉姆斯终于看到了席恩的脸——旧神，告诉我为什么他这么冷漠——结局让他大失所望，席恩没有呈现出破碎的样子，他只是看着他们把他放在台子上，用绳子把他绑在上面，看着他们强迫他扭转着做出羞耻的动作。拉姆斯没有关心他们，他不在乎他们，他只是看着席恩，他想知道他的反应，他极度渴望着能够看到席恩脸上呈现出的痛苦，这层痛苦的原因是他的痛苦——这会给他一线生机，他这时还想离开这个他自己走进来的地狱，一个因席恩•葛雷乔伊而有的地狱。

救命，席恩，你没看出来他们在对我做什么吗？你没看出来是他们强迫我这么做的吗？我什么都没做，我想逃，你会带我离开的，你会带我离开的。你这种冷漠的表情是他们逼迫你装出来的，对不对？对不对？席恩，不要这么冷冰冰的看着我，给我应答，给我应答！

席恩仍然冷淡。拉姆斯瞪大眼睛瞧他，却一下子被他们几个给抓起来了，一个人强迫他正视自己那种令人作呕的脸，而他立刻又感觉到像死了一样的冲击感——他们又开始用这种低劣的手段折磨我了，真疼，真疼，席恩，你看不见吗？席恩？

“哦，小贱人，让我来告诉你，我们的想法很单纯，我们没有想要和你做什么交易——”一个人说，更卖力的强暴他，每一次都好像要把他的肠子搅碎，那个混蛋一边侵犯他一边抽打着他已经被鞭子弄得伤痕累累的臀部，“我们这些普通人就只是想让你感受一下被强奸是什么滋味，感受一下你自己曾经给那些女孩带来的是什么体验。我们本来要狠狠的羞辱你，然后把你活活烧死。”

“但是我们现在做出了一个决定。”另一个说，尽管他用力挣扎，他仍然给他套上了口枷，又把阳具塞进他的嘴巴，拉姆斯的嘴部被口枷撑大，他无法咬他，他就算只是把嘴巴弄小都会被拉扯着引起无限的疼痛，“我们不打算把你烧死，因为你比我们想象的都要有趣。”

“拉姆斯•波顿，我们更喜欢波顿这个名字，”最早进入他的那一个恶毒的射在他的脸上，拉姆斯想要把头往后缩过去去避免这些污秽，却被之前那个强迫他口交的人抓回来了，这比人们往他脸上吐痰还要耻辱，他想要呕吐，可是他连闭上嘴巴的能力都没有，“你最好别浪费这些宝贵的种子，浪费食物是可耻的，它们来之不易。从此以后你被剥夺了自由行动的权利，你是我们的性奴，意味着你连婊子都不如，你拿不到一分钱，想想看，拉姆斯•波顿，从此以后只能靠别人的j液过活的日子得有多快乐。”

拉姆斯没有闭上眼睛，他直视他们——这很疼，很羞耻，他喉咙里发出痛苦的咕噜声，可是就算这样那又能怎么样，他们无法击碎他。可是席恩呢？拉姆斯只想看到席恩，他在干什么？他为什么还不过来救他，他缺乏勇气吗？他对他漠不关心吗？难道席恩真的是像他们所说的那样要去报复他吗？

他们折磨了他很久，他们逼迫他在台子上做了很多动作，下流的羞耻的动作，用了很多给他造成痛苦的工具，他痛苦的呜咽，有时甚至尖叫起来，可是他没有流泪，他咬碎了牙也不要在席恩面前流一滴眼泪——他还是他的主人，他要告诉他他仍然强大，他不救他的话就会像过去那样收到惩罚，只不过他现在……拉姆斯以为，这样他获救的机会会更大，他不想死在这里。卑微的仿生人根本不知道，所谓的死亡的停机休眠状态其实才是他最好的选择。

拉姆斯忘了他们又折磨了他几次，他忘了，因为他在中途短暂死机过很多次。可他不在乎，他只想快点看到席恩，可是立刻他被抓起来了，眩晕让他眼冒金星看不清前方。拉姆斯立刻被他们强迫的跪了起来，全是掌印和血痕的腰肢无力的往后垂去，像是某种植物无力娇柔的枝叶，他确实是。他模模糊糊的感觉到，有人在玩弄他娇小柔软的乳头。

“啊啊——！！！”拉姆斯疯狂的尖叫起来，可是他立刻压抑了这声尖叫，继续撕咬自己流血的嘴唇，他又在流血了，这一次是乳头上，那个老女人正在给他的乳头穿环，拉姆斯忍耐着剧痛，压抑自己想哭的欲望，尽量不去想自己的前胸曾经是什么样，现在血肉模糊的又是什么样。他想看见席恩，可他就又看不到席恩的脸，也听不到席恩的声音。

“这东西带上去就再也取不下来了。”女人说着，用手指有节奏的玩弄着带血的乳环，“别人一看就知道这是个婊子，最下贱、最廉价的那种。你这个不知廉耻的小婊子，是不是又在勾引人家呀？你只是曾经是婊子。”

“可你现在是我们的性奴啦，我们会一直照顾你很久很久。”又一个说，“你怀念从前拿钱的日子吗，贱货？”然后他立刻听到了钱币碰撞的声音，他真的，真的非常非常想哭。他不能——席恩——席恩•葛雷乔伊，你在哪里，你救救我吧，你为什么还不出现？你为什么还不救我呢？你的老爷、你的主人正在遭受什么呀？——“那么你是怎么拿钱的来着？用你那永远湿的要命的小洞吗？你一个晚上能赚多少钱？”——救命，救命，救命，席恩•葛雷乔伊你在哪里？救命！你听到了吗？他们要对我做什么——你为什么，你为什么不过来阻止他们。

“停下！”一个声音说，哦那是席恩，那熟悉的美好的声音，你终于来了，你终于要来解救我了，终于来了吗？拉姆斯终于露出了快乐的笑容，虽然他脸上的痕迹一直提醒着其他人，他悲惨透顶。

“停下，这件事该留给我。”席恩说着，轻蔑的看着拉姆斯——他这话什么意思，他是要——不不，席恩不可能，这不可能。难道他是要报复自己？拉姆斯忽然意识到席恩在这里的角色，他要报复自己，肆无忌惮的报复自己。你敢？席恩，你想？拉姆斯狐疑的看着他，却在他脸上得到了肯定的答案，因为他眼睛里闪耀的是复仇的狂喜——

“遵命，我的王子，不过你在塞钱之前可以先找些别的乐子，我们知道，这个骚货给你带来了很多黑暗的回忆，”她做出一副端庄的样子，“我们可以采取一种措施，让你彻底的把从前的不快甩掉。”

“我与他从来没有什么不快。”拉姆斯都已经被折磨的声音微弱沙哑了，说话的时候嘴角都会有血或者污秽流下来，可他还是说着，出于本能。

“那你还记得这个吗，杂种？”老女人说着，拿出了几根细铁丝。这是——拉姆斯一眼就可以看出这几根歪歪扭扭的细铁丝是从他的房间里拿过来的，它们承载着他的一些偷来的美好回忆。

“很好你记得。”她说着，走到了席恩面前，席恩脸上的嘲讽还没有完全被卸下，可是一看到那些钢丝，席恩就流露出了复杂的表情，非常失望的样子——他到底还是我的，他到底还是记得——拉姆斯想着，又感觉自己有了力量，可以抗拒罪恶，他以为虽然席恩之前在嘲笑他，虽然现在席恩在这些人的庇护下已经胆大包天到想要报复他，但是，至少，他还是对自己有感情，这像烙印一样的隽永。

“现在，席恩•葛雷乔伊，我的王子，”她把这些钢丝塞到他手里，“是时候把这个杂种强加给你的还给他了。你不是想复仇吗？那为什么不以其人之道还治其人之身的给他来点印象深刻的事。”

拉姆斯抬起头来，立刻知道了她的意思，于是一声不吭的注视席恩，仿佛他胸前那个似乎永远也不可能被取下来的乳环根本不存在，仿佛他从来都没有被他们强奸过，仿佛他根本没有为他走进这个该死的地方，仿佛他仍然拥有本来就不存在的主人的尊严——这不可能，这不可能，席恩不可能对他做这种事，即使他不再忠诚，可他不敢——席恩•葛雷乔伊！你敢吗！你敢说吗？你敢说那些从岁月和混乱偷过来的宁静时光对于你来说是痛苦的？你敢说吗？你敢说你对我所有的感情都是虚假的？——

拉姆斯屏住呼吸，他浅色的眼睛里几乎可以射出火焰，熠熠闪光的像钻石一样，他脸上还留存着自己的鲜血和污秽的痕迹，乌青和伤口狰狞的吼叫着告诉对方他经历过什么。可是他的表情如此严肃，几乎是庄重了，他在等带着，他在等待着席恩的反应，可是他仿佛确认席恩不会伤害他，仿佛这一点毋庸置疑，这现在更像是一场博弈，他和那个女人的博弈，纵使他生理上无法对席恩对那几个陌生人做出任何损害，但是——拉姆斯相信自己他对席恩的训练，他相信他已经把席恩训练的像臭佬一样忠实，他更相信的是感情，他相信席恩对他说的话，他相信他在无数美好又带着些许惆怅的夜晚告诉他的是真实的——他怎么能做到呢？去伤害他？他和席恩一起度过的是他生命中真正有意义的岁月，是他暗藏在心中的最有价值的岁月，是他那个灰暗灵魂中真正的也是唯一的救赎——因为那是席恩——什么？这个女人的一句话就能让他背叛他，席恩不会，因为背叛他就是在背叛席恩自己——

拉姆斯冷冷的又对那个女人轻蔑的一瞥——你这个狂妄的疯子，你以为你说这些话、你做这些事就能把他对我的感情全部抹去吗？难道你以为他会欺骗他自己吗？就算你再这样来一万次，他也不会听从于你？因为拥有他的心的不是你！贱人！那是我！是我！是我——拉姆斯盯着席恩的脸，后者正越靠越近，他越靠近拉姆斯就越坚定，他不切实际的幻想就越能占据他思想，的主流。他相信席恩会把那几根铁丝捅进这几个人的胸膛，他会释放他，他们会平安的回家，他们会再在树林里度过无数个美好单纯的，像是救赎般的午后，然后有一天，只要他能等到那个机会，他会杀死卢斯，他会杀掉他的，他会杀掉其他所有人，没有什么可以阻碍他们，他们会拥有整个北境。这是他内心规划的一个伟大的蓝图，他曾经有一次喝醉过，他昏昏沉沉的告诉席恩这个计划，席恩在过分的惊讶以后发疯一样的吻他。

我到底还是给了你希望，虽然我伤害过你——席恩•葛雷乔伊，你敢说你不爱我吗？你敢说那些日子从来都没有给你也带来快乐吗？那些日子对你就没有意义？席恩！

“来吧，席恩，是时候报仇了，把那些罪恶堕落的铁丝都还给他，想想那些让人作呕的日子，它们曾经给过你多少糟糕的回忆。”女人慵懒的说着，摆弄着自己的白头发，享受着这一切。

席恩等到靠的他足够近的时候，慢慢跪下来，仿佛他还是他忠实的臭佬。席恩拿着那些铁丝，在拉姆斯的注视下把它们都放在了地上。可是拉姆斯觉得，这是个谎言，他没有被他感化，他绝对不会是他忠实的臭佬——

“哦，席恩，你在做什么？你忘了他是怎么对待你的吗？”女人问，仿佛又失望又惊讶。

谎言！拉姆斯知道这一切，施虐游戏的这一套，让别人以为自己有希望，再让他们绝望。女人的语气越诚恳拉姆斯就越害怕，因为这意味着席恩会亲自伤害他——他会吗？他敢吗？席恩•葛雷乔伊可以做到嘲笑他，像他们说的那样去嘲笑他，可是他不敢，他没这个胆子，无论他们对他做什么他都不敢来伤害自己。

“不，我没有忘，拉姆斯•波顿对我非常好，我希望我可以回报他。”席恩说，眼睛里没有流露出任何感情。拉姆斯感觉自己的喉咙像是被人掐住了一样，他的心在狂跳，他不敢相信席恩在说什么——这是什么话——席恩在说什么话？他这是要报复他，这是要报复他？席恩，他敢？

席恩•葛雷乔伊的下一个动作就是抓起他自己的阳具有节奏的把玩起来，看着还流着血的阳具被一点点的弄大——他这是要干嘛？他要阉掉他吗？拉姆斯紧张到了极致，他敢？拉姆斯注视他的动作连眼睛都不眨一下，他要干什么？拉姆斯其实已经可以隐约遇见到席恩即将要做的事，他很害怕，席恩为什么要做这种事，为什么？！其实这不是席恩做的，是席恩的程序要求他这么做，拉姆斯怎么可能会知道呢？他怎么可能？

“弗吉尼亚，我不能把这些日子还给他，因为这些日子对我来说并不是令人作呕的。”席恩脸上出现了类似往日温柔的神态，拉姆斯却几乎要哭出来了，几乎要陷入绝望的漩涡，“那些日子是珍贵的——因为它们留给我的是悲伤和痛苦，让我能在他这个疯婊子的变态游戏中把仇恨看得更清楚。”

拉姆斯不可思议的看着他，他不能意识到席恩已经说了这话的真实性，他愣住了，伤口的血还在流，他心脏里的血在那一瞬间仿佛不会再流动了。虽然，哦，当然了，他没有真正的血液，也没有真正的心脏。

“你见过这种下贱货吗，弗吉尼亚？”席恩忽然加快了频率，拉姆斯自己的阳具悲哀而可耻的迅速变大，他仍然不敢相信这一切，他的泪水在眼眶里打转，席恩继续说，“你知道他问了我几次’你爱我吗’，你知道他每一次，每一次都是像现在这样，硬得想块铁——行啊，拉姆斯•波顿，你每次来找我的时候都是什么贱样的你自己记得吗？你把我叫做臭佬，因为你自己就是个臭婊子——”

“啊！——啊——啊——不——啊！！！”拉姆斯痛苦到真的尖叫起来，因为席恩，带着脸上冷漠的表情，仿佛他是一个脏到没有人愿意花钱玩的婊子，仿佛他们从前的回忆都是对他自己精神上的玷污。席恩拿着那几根他曾经用来撬门的细钢丝，他用它撬开了过去多米尼克的房间，那是他第一次主动吻他——他还记得那个温柔的夏夜的午后，他和席恩并排着躺在床上，他把手指放在席恩金黄的睫毛上，他傻笑，然后在席恩的嘴唇上轻轻碰了一下，但那也算是个吻，席恩反过来深吻他，他在他的怀抱里无限索取着温暖，席恩和他拥抱着，一直到凌晨——席恩一把抓起了他被他强制弄大的阳具，把那几根细钢丝一根一根的插了进去。金属的刺痛感让他想要发疯，他身体上的每一处都剧烈的疼痛。在席恩面前，他竟然、他终究在席恩，自己过去的玩物面前哭了出来，可是相比羞耻他更痛苦，他觉得自己的前面现在已经毫无用处，就像被阉了一样；他不敢相信席恩真的就会这么说，他真的就会这么做，他真的会这样伤害他，他不敢相信。“怎么会这样——他怎么会——他不可能——他怎么会——不！不——席恩•葛雷乔伊！你在说什么？！你在做什么？！不——”他哭了，痛苦的哭着，几乎是在咆哮了，他被束缚的双手毫无意义的挣扎着，像是一只野兽被刀刺的快死了。他们又一次轮奸他的时候他没有哭，他们给他弄那个耻辱的乳环的时候他没有哭，他们用那么恶毒的言语羞辱威胁他的时候他没有哭，此时拉姆斯绝望的颤抖起来，他连他的手指尖都在颤抖——这不可能！这不可能！席恩•葛雷乔伊，你在做什么事呀——

拉姆斯的前方很快就血肉模糊了，愤怒的红肿和鲜红的血充满了它，他们其他人，除了那个站在角落安静的欣赏着的女人，都在同时玩弄着他。他不知道到底有几只手停留在他身上，在玩弄在蹂躏他的胸口和小穴，他颤抖着痛哭了，他感受不到他们，因为他们都不重要，他们都不值一提，他只关心前方，因为席恩握着他的阳具，他几乎要摧毁它了，用那几根细铁丝几乎要摧毁拉姆斯自己了。席恩•葛雷乔伊，他没有想他想象的那样用那些细铁丝捅入他们的心脏，他捅入的是拉姆斯•波顿他自己的心脏，那么深，那么痛。

“不，席恩！你在骗你自己，你不能……你不会……”拉姆斯压抑着低声啜泣，他的泪水从睁大的眼睛里流下来，肆意冲洗着他的脸颊，他不可思议的看着席恩，这一次他没有抗拒，没有想要逃跑，他颤抖着痉挛着却连挣扎都没有，他忍耐着剧烈的疼痛。他仍然不敢相信，他仍然会幻想席恩会帮助他，相信这个席恩还爱他，相信这都是席恩的伪装，他会停下，他会救他，他这些都是谎话，谎话——

可是席恩明明已经插到最后一根了，那双曾经轻轻抚摸他脸颊的手，现在攥紧了最后一根也是最粗的铁丝，对准他流血不止的地方，拧了进去，像拧螺丝一样拧了进去。可是他对他言语的暴力没有停止，众人的哄笑没有停止。

“啊——！！！”拉姆斯彻底被击溃了，用最大的声音尖叫起来，可他听不到，席恩•葛雷乔伊听不到——席恩，席恩，席恩你在干什么呀，席恩你到底在做什么呀，席恩你——席恩这是你吗——席恩！这不是席恩，这不是席恩，席恩不可能，席恩——不！！！他哭泣着，歇斯底里的哭泣着，破碎的身心和到处挥洒的泪水把悲剧渲染到高潮，可是他看不到，席恩•葛雷乔伊看不到。

他终于挣扎着想要逃跑，他的哭泣是由于真正的痛苦，破碎的，窒息的痛苦，他无法逃跑，他被束缚了，他为席恩义无反顾的进来，席恩对他做的是……席恩对他做的是……

没有人听得见，没有人看得见，没有人相信，只有他自己，只有他自己知道他的心被弄得碎成什么样。

如果可以，拉姆斯会瘫倒下来，伏在地上像死了一样，只有不断流下来的眼泪暗示他还是个活物。他不能，他只能被他们拉扯支配凌辱，他闭上了眼睛，仿佛这样就可以把心的碎片给收拾起来。

这是拉姆斯第一次也是第七次被席恩伤害。


End file.
